


Mad Scully

by oursisthefury



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: In a world ravaged by war, Dana Scully is trying her best to survive. One day everything changes for her when she meets a strange man in the wasteland. He claims to know nothing of the world how it is now and more chillingly, he claims to have been abducted by aliens. Now it is up to them to find out the truth about what happened to the world.





	

Vroom. Vroom.

"Come on, come on, come on!" The redhead shouted and urged her car as she turned the keys in the ignition and listened to the engine pulsing but not actually starting. Why didn't things ever start up when you needed to make quick get away?! She slammed her foot on the gas and turned the key ever so furiously as she heard the traffic behind her begin to pick up. Normally she would never panic, but her car wouldn't start up and a whole army full of death machines were on her tail and out for blood. Suddenly the engine began to purr, giving forth its unmistakable roar, Scully thanked whoever had been listening to her prayers, because it certainly couldn't've been God because he didn't exist in this wasteland. And if he did exist, then why would he have let the world turn into this shithole? Was it he who killed the world?

She jerked the throttle into drive and mashed the gas, the car immediately sped away onto the dusty road and out into the great unknown. She definitely had a head start now and the upper hand. When the world hadn't been quite like this, when civilizations still survived and worked together, very few, mind you. She had studied to be a doctor, she still had those skills but now all she needed to was survive. Dana Scully didn't know where her family was or how she came to be as she was today (actually she did know but that's another story) but she did know that she had very red hair, she was tiny and she was wearing a leather jacket over a white shirt accompanied by a pair of jeans. She wore combat boots and she was driving a monster truck type car. It was a black car with spikes all over it, it was a four door vehicle, it had a high raised frame. The car was supported by four big wheels and the extension that supported the car was bright green. It had done her well all these years. It had some wear and tear but not much, it was a faithful car.

She was making good time, she was sure of it. She could no longer hear anyone behind her. As long as she kept going like this, she'd be fine. She most likely would've kept going if she hadn't caught a figure out of the corner of her eye. Scully slowed her car down to gaze in wonder and confusion at the figure, a man. He was stumbling around the desert, looking awfully confused and distressed. He was a man about her age, average male height with shirt brown hair, trimmed very nicely as if he had his own personal hair stylist out in this wasteland. Another strange thing was that he was wearing a suit, no one had a suit anymore, they weren't in existence. It was a very nice suit and he was a very nice looking man. He didn't appear to have a car around either, very odd.

The red head pulled up her car along side him but he didn't even appear to notice her. "Hey! Are you ok?" She shouted from across her rolled down passenger window. He turned towards her and looked at her blankly.

"Where is this?" He asked. "Where am I?" His voice was puzzled and his face was full of confusion, his eyebrows were knitted together with concern.

"Huh?" What kind of question was that? Before she could answer, he asked again.

"Are we in the Sahara desert?" He questioned.

"No," She replied. "We're in the wasteland." Sahara desert? That name was lost ages ago.

"Wasteland." He said, looking around. "What planet is this?"

Scully raised an eyebrow, was this guy some kind of nut? "Earth. Or at least what's left of it."

"What do you mean? What happened?" He asked seriously. 

"Where have you been for the last (blank) years?" She asked. "The world is dead. The oil wars turned man against man, as did the water wars and now all we have left is this. And now what we must do is survive."

The man looked pained by her explanation. "I-I was abducted when the world was whole and now the aliens have placed me here."

"Aliens? Abducted? What do you mean?"


End file.
